


5 things Max loves about Ed's height (and a few of several reasons why Ed loves Max's height)

by edsketchbook



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, tiny max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edsketchbook/pseuds/edsketchbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much exactly the title. feat. bean pole Ed and shrimpo Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things Max loves about Ed's height (and a few of several reasons why Ed loves Max's height)

**Author's Note:**

> yea i hc tiny max im not even sorry.

There was a time where Max was taller than Ed. Not by much, maybe a few inches, but the height difference was still there. Not that he cared much about his height to be honest, unless Isaac tried to pull the height card on Max (Which he did and does. Often).

Max should have appreciated the times when he could still rest his elbow on Ed’s head if he wanted to, he mourns over all the lost ‘midget’s and ‘squirt’s’ he could have used every day.

He can’t complain too much though. Yeah, there are the less-than-good parts of height difference, like the embarrassment of standing on his toes when he wants to kiss Ed and the consequent shaming and teasing. But it’s got it's good parts.

1.  
Max is a cuddler by nature, no denying that. When he’s sleepy, the first instinct he has is to curl around the softest or warmest thing near him. Good thing Ed is warm, soft and big. Big enough curl his long arms around Max completely, big enough for Max to fit perfectly in the space of the little spoon, with max’s head under his chin, together to the cold tips of their toes. 

The nights with Ed’s soft snoring as background noise, his warm body enveloping Max’s completely like a big, comfortable blanket and his hands instinctively squeezing Max’s own in his sleep, those nights are the ones where Max sleeps the best.

(Until the asshole slips his cold feet under Max’s shirt to wake him up. Dick.)

2.  
Look, it’s not that Max is a complete dwarf, he is just the bit under average, a tiny bit. It’s just that his friends are all freakishly tall; Max looks small by comparison, or that’s his excuse at least.

It’s helpful though, when Max is in charge of restocking the shelves of the store and he just can’t reach that one box in storage. He doesn’t trust the damn shelves to support his weight without them breaking and crushing Max with candy, so he just does the sensible thing and calls someone. 

He could get the ladder, but that also looks suspiciously broken and he doesn’t want to go to the emergency room because he fell off a ladder when he was trying to get a box on a shelf that wasn’t even that high. Crushed by Twizzler box wasn’t exactly his preferred way to go. So he gets Ed, who is hanging out upstairs with the rest of the Activity Club.

He asks partly because he wants to annoy him, partly because he likes the little concentrated look Ed gets while he’s getting the box down, and his self-satisfied expression after the box is down. 

3.  
Max remembers when they had their first mission out of Mayview. Just after the ghost train had been tamed, they went to a small town fairly close to Mayview. A poltergeist was causing a ruckus, and they were the closest spectrals to call. 

He’ll never forget were the stares of the townspeople. Max knows small communities tend to be pretty closed off, but this was extreme. Mayview wasn’t like that, and he didn’t know how to deal.

Max felt so small under the scorching gazes of the judging townsfolk. 

Max didn’t care anymore, now that he had grown up. Max wouldn’t care if he went to the same town, faced the same people and asked what the fuck was their problem.  


But he’ll never forget when Ed went up to someone who got too judgemental, too mouthy and faced them with his toothiest, creepiest smile to date, towering over them and asked ‘do you have a problem with my friend?’

Max guesses a 6’ guy staring down on you and smiling like a madman isn’t the most pleasing view  


Max claimed he had it under control, during the ride back to Mayview. Because in all honestly he did, he would have gotten over himself, sucked it up and beaten the crap out of them (verbally, Max doesn’t think Mr. Spender would have allowed anything worse that). 

But seeing Ed of all people stand up for him was pretty endearing, even if Max later berated Ed because _goddamn it, he can take care of himself_.

4.  
Max sometimes looks at Isabel, and marvels at how she can probably beat Max on a physical fight with an arm tied around her back and her legs tied together. Absolutely obliterate him in a spectral fight with her eyes closed. He has never been gladder to be on the same side as another person.

Ed, on the other hand, reaped some of the goods by training with the guidance of Isabel and Muse. Mostly on the last few years, even if he still skips some days.  


Max thinks a combination of that and Max being small and light makes Ed like to carry him from time to time. It’s not every day, but often enough that Max is used to it. It doesn’t even annoy or bother him anymore. Just some days, Max will be sleepy, or tired, or fatigued, and Ed will just come over and spread his arms. But instead of a hug, Max gets carried like a sack of potatoes the rest of the way to class. He has a great view though, he finally knows what it feels to be kind of tall.

Max is particularly amused when Ed carries him bridal style.

(Funniest part is that Ed has his limits, so he can carry him for a few minutes until he absolutely can’t anymore. This has been confirmed because of that one time Ed tried to carry Max from his home and fell flat on his face just as he got to school, and yeah it was a hill and he should feel bad but _come on_ it was hilarious .)

5.  
It’s weird how Ed’s looks and personality clash. He goes from fearless spectral, to creepy guy, to loyal friend, to dork, to softie in a whole days’ worth, all contained in 6’3 and 135 pounds of teenage glory.

The way he makes them all work together effortlessly surprises Max to this day, even after years of knowing each other.

(also, seeing such a big guy blush up to his ears just because Max gave him a compliment or gave him a peck on the lips always makes him laugh, because god what a cute dork.)

+1  
Max is so small, he has stayed that way while the rest of his classmates grew up. Ed can’t deny he loves it though.

He sometimes falls into the wrong notion that Max might be defenseless or vulnerable because of his height and how frail he looks sometimes, and he loves when max proves him wrong every single time by beating bullies twice his size and weight.

He loves kissing max, he loves hanging out in his room in the dojo and sitting Max down in his lap, where he is at the perfect height for Ed to kiss the living daylights out of him.  


He loves when they have sleepovers, when they fall asleep on a random position alone, yet somehow Max always ends with his head under Ed’s chin or resting on his chest. Body pressed close and fitting perfectly, like he belongs there and nowhere else.

And _yeah,_ Ed thinks, _its sorta true_.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com)
> 
> if you wanna check it out


End file.
